It Is Love
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: The Weasley's remember the war, and how it was Draco who saved them. Epilgue to  Is It love?


A/N: Okay, so this used to be Lemons. I changed it so that it was the epilogue instead—I'm just too lazy to write a whole other story. I'm stressed enough as it is. So, anyways, enjoy, and review. If you have any questions, review and ask them, or PM me. I'll try to answer them the best I can.

Ginny dove into the seven foot pool and shivered as the cool water soothed her sunburned skin. She swam to the top and took in a lungful of the much needed oxygen. She slid over to the edge of the pool and closed her eyes. She raked her hair out of her face and looked up as she heard footsteps.

Harry walked towards her wearing jeans and a button down shirt, carrying a canvas bag.

"Why are you wearing your clothes? This is a pool. No clothes allowed," Ginny scolded him. Harry smirked.

"But it's my pool," he reminded her.

"But," Ginny said, "It's also my pool because I married you. What's in the bag?"

"Lemons,"

"What?" Ginny asked, swimming over to where he was standing.

"Lemons," Harry repeated.

"I know that. I meant, why do you have lemons?" Ginny pulled herself up on the ledge so that she was still in the water but closer to Harry's face.

"Because I like them," Harry responded looking at her.

"You are one strange man Harry James Potter," Ginny stated, grinning. She reached up and pulled Harry to his knees. She looped an arm around his neck kissing him softly, subtly pulling him closer to the water. Then she broke the kiss, grinning evilly and swam backwards.

The sudden movement made Harry fall face first into the water. He reemerged gasping air and spitting out water. The bag of lemons fell in with him, the fruit scattered everywhere.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. Ginny giggled then splashed him, and ducked underwater when he came towards her. Ginny screamed when James and Albus jumped in the fight and tackled her. She pulled Harry down with her when James dunked her and giggled when she came back up.

She waited until they surrounded her, hands outstretched, before Apparating to the side of the pool and laughed. Harry had grabbed James, who grabbed Al, who grabbed Harry. She giggled some more as they all climbed out of the pool glaring at her.

She turned and ran, grabbing Lily on the way and locking herself in the guest room. Ginny panted for breath as she sat Lily on the bed. She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the man behind her.

"You do realize that I am one of the greatest wizards in Britain and a locked door isn't going to stop me, right?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded weakly. "Good. You also know that I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny said turning around to look at her husband. She hugged him tightly knowing she had everything she would ever need.

It had been fifteen years since the war, fifteen years since Harry had defeated Voldemort. Hermione and Draco now lived happily in a house near the Burrow with two kids, Rose and Scorpius.

Ron and Luna lived in Luna's old house with her father. Their kids, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander—twins—were all good friends with the other Weasley's.

Which reminded Ginny that they had to go to the Burrow for dinner that night.

"Aw, bloody hell!" she yelped. "All of you change!"

She hurried into her clothes, helping Lily with hers, and quickly shoved her kids into the fireplace to Floo.

"Go, go!" she exclaimed. "Mum will kill me if we're late again!"

One by one they disappeared, until it was only her and Harry. She threw some powder down and shouted out her destination.

Ginny blinked the dizziness away from her sudden departure, sighing in relief when she saw that they were on time.

Hermione hurried over to her best friend, smiling when Harry appeared behind them. Draco was standing over by the wall, talking to Ron quietly. Rose and Scorpius were nowhere to be seen, and the rest of the kids had quickly followed them to Merlin-knows-where.

"It's a great day for a celebration," Harry said.

He was right. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and they were all alive.

May 2nd had been very taxing; they lost several people, but no Weasley's were killed. Fred almost was, but they were able to save him. Now, as they stood in the same house remembering the war, they smiled and laughed instead of grimaced and cried. A lot had changed.

Today was also Victoire's birthday, so they had twice the reason to celebrate. Molly was probably having a field day in the kitchen.

Ginny casually wandered over to Draco, standing next to her older brother. When the opportunity presented itself, she broke into their conversation. "Thank you," she said to Draco.

"Why?" he asked.

"For everything. You may be a Malfoy, but you're not so bad once you save a couple lives." Ginny said. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You helped us out when we needed information on the Death Eaters, and you made sure none of us were killed. I think that deserves a thank you."

Draco smiled and gave up. They did this every year—she would say thank you, he would refuse, she would point out everything he had done, and he would give up. It was like tradition.

And with his parents dead, the Weasley's had easily swooped in to claim the spot of his family.

A/N: Once again, any questions, PM me or review. I'll answer them, promise.


End file.
